Valentine's Day Surprise
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Antonio had prepared a little surprise for Lovino for Valentine's Day ... however, Lovino has also prepared something for Antonio.


_Too tire to edit T^T finally finished this and managed to upload .. I've been without proper internet for a while now ... I don't like it D: Anyway, based off of a Valentine's Day video uploaded by WakaLakaAlchemist and SandStar via IntimidatingTomato~ _

* * *

Antonio fixed his sleeve and smiled softly at his reflection.

_"Still there, mon ami?"_ he heard the small voice coming from his phone, which sat on the bathroom counter. He bit his lip and pickled it up.

"Lo siento, I told you I just got home from work. I think Lovi is already in the bedroom reading!" Antonio whispered excitedly to his best friend, Francis.

Francis chuckled at the Spaniard's enthusiasm, _"Ok, ok, calm down. Now tell me once more exactly what you're going to be doing?" _

The emerald-eyed man checked his reflection once more before standing straight, "I'm going to surprise Lovi with some flowers for Valentine's Day. I'll put them behind my back and surprise him! It'll be a good surprise! I'm all dressed up nicely, because you know how much Lovi loves when I dress all fashionable. Plus, I know how much he loves me in a suit!"

Another laughter joined in with the two men as Gilbert must have walked into the room with Francis and overheard the plans, _"Way to go lover boy!"_ the Albino whistled_, "Show that Italian hot head who's boss! Hey Francis, I'm about to go pick up Mattie for the movie, see ya."_

Antonio smiled and wished his other best friend good luck, "Okay, Francis! I'm all ready! I want to go give Lovi the flowers before he goes to sleep … he was already upset that I had to work today …" he let out a nervous laughter.

_"Ah, yes,"_ Francis sighed, _"L'amour~! Go on, get to your hot headed Italian lover and show him a wonderful night!" _he said with growing enthusiasm, _"And don't forget that I'm always open to pictures and videos, mon ami~!" _

"OH, I don't think Lovino would like that very much, ahahaha" Antonio laughed, setting down his cologne, "I think after I give Lovino the flowers, I'm going to take him out for dinner! I think that would be nice, don't you?"

Francis laughed as well, _"If you want to have a boring, regular, Valentine's Day. Let me tell you, a good Valentine's Day involves ropes and blindfolds! Ohhonhon, best Valentine's Day I ever had!" _

Antonio just chuckled and hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom, straightening his suit one last time. Lovino would probably be against the headboard, reading the book he'd bought a few days ago. This was going to be a perfect night!

He opened the door and his jaw hit the floor. Lovino was wearing a thin Spanish football jersey, which came down just below his perfect round bottom and rested at the start of his perfect creamy, olive toned legs.

Lovino was on his belly, his face half hidden by his own arm. His arms were brought up at the elbow to rest atop his head, while one of his beautiful legs was also drawn up, bouncing lightly in the air, back and forth.

The lights were dimmed and there were scented candles giving off a rich cinnamon smell. The piece that tied this whole scene together and made Antonio's pants tight were the handcuffs resting gently on his wrists.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?" he asked, his brain malfunctioning at the sight before him.

A glare came over Lovino's face and his body twisted, giving Antonio a good look at his thighs before the fabric came down to rest again. The cuffed man reached out quickly and snatched Antonio by the tie, bringing him in close, his lips ghosting over Antonio's, "You know I don't speak that stupid language." He hissed.

Antonio didn't mean to, but he let out a loud groan and set his flowers on the bed, before shoving Lovino to the bed and crushing their lips together. He knew he still should maybe kind of tell Lovino about the restaurant idea … but … the way Lovino's legs clamped around his waist … he couldn't … think …

He snaked his hand up the jersey and moaned at his new little discovery. Lovino wasn't wearing underwear. The man groaned and let his lips slide down his lover's jaw, leaving a trail of kisses and bites until he reached the warm smooth flesh of his neck. Antonio bit and suckled until the once flawless olive neck was littered with dark spots and love bites.

The Spaniard gave Lovino another bruising kiss, causing his lover to moan and hook his cuffed hands over Antonio's neck. He buried his fingers into the silky chocolate hair.

One of Antonio's hands slid down the lightly hardened muscles in Lovino's abdomen and down cute little bottom until his fingers brushed against his entrance. A fiery feeling burst through Antonio sending a guttural moan out of him, breaking their kiss.

Lovion panted, his cheeks a dark red color, his lips swollen and bruised, "Wh-what?" he huffed.

Antonio slid a finger into the entrance, "You prepared yourself for me?" he asked.

With a moan of pleasure, Lovino glared, "N-no … I got bored waiting for you to come home f-from work … so I … um …"

"Fingered yourself, Lovi?" Antonio asked, pushing a second finger into him.

"Ah~" Lovino gasped, "Yes, you jerk …"

Antonio felt a wave of intense jealously come over him at the thought of his Lovino seeking pleasure from anywhere else, even his own hands. He grabbed the chain connecting the cuffed wrists together, lifted above Lovino and hooked it over the bed post, causing the Italian to lay back against the head board. He tried to unhook himself, but Antonio pulled lightly at his waist, pulling against the cuffs to keep the Italian there.

"Pleasuring yourself without me here? Lovi, how naughty of you." Antonio purred into his lover's ear.

Lovino squirmed and whimpered, "Fuck you. I can do what I want, asshole."

"Mmm, still being so naughty." Antonio moaned said, lifting Lovino's jersey to reveal his stiff member, "And still hungry for a release?"

"Sh-shut up!" Lovino groaned, feeling Antonio's hand wrap around him and slowly move. He began writhing as best as the cuffs allowed for him to move, "Damn it, Antonio, stop teasing!"

Antonio quickly cut him off with another kiss as he worked to get his pants off to free his throbbing member. Once released, the Spaniard let out a groan of relief. He reached down and stroked himself, enjoying the sight before him. Lovino whimpered lightly, "Damn it, asshole …"

With a chuckle, Antonio grabbed the small bottle of lubricant they used, and most likely the one his precious little Italian had used to prepare himself. He slicked his member and positioned at Lovino's entrance, making the man bit his lip in anticipation. With one quick movement, Antonio sheathed himself inside the heat and moaned, feeling Lovino tighten around him.

"God … Tonio …" Lovino gasped, pushing his body to meet Antonio's thrusts. At first, the man was slow and steady, almost painfully so, making Lovino squirm and moan softly for more. He wanted it faster … harder … but Antonio wouldn't succumb to his lover's desire just yet. The cuffs were making damn sure Lovino had no control over the situation and that Antonio could tease him to no end, driving him absolutely mad.

After a few moments of slow, he couldn't help himself but to pick up his pace a bit and aim straight for a special area deep inside his lover that would cause the Italian to make one of the single greatest sounds he could produce, second only to his laughter.

Sure enough, a moment later Lovino let out the most delicious of moans. His head was thrown back and Antonio felt a burst of adrenaline run through him seeing such a beautiful sight. He gripped Lovino's waist and picked up his pace once more, becoming erratic and as fast as possible.

A few thrusts later, Lovino released with a loud moan. Antonio gasped and spilled his essence as well. He rode out the orgasm and then when he stopped, his eyes looked up and met Lovino's. The hazel eyes were softened and a small smile was on his face. This was a very rare moment that only Antonio got to see every once in a while.

He pulled himself from Lovino and reached above the Italian to unhook him from the bed post, before searching around for the key to unlock them. Once he removed them, he quickly pulled Lovino into his arms and covered his face completely in kisses, "Mmm mi Lovi~" he whispered, lying back in the bed with him, "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too." Lovino muttered through his after sex daze, nuzzling his face into Antonio's neck. This mood would most likely fade by morning, but for now, Antonio would just smile and cuddle his lover.

"What are you all dressed up for, anyway?" Lovino asked, leaning his head up to look at Antonio and play with his rumpled tie, which was now hanging loosely around his neck.

"Oh? I was surprising you for Valentine's Day, my love~! I thought maybe we would go out to dinner or something, but I wasn't expecting such a wonderful present waiting for me in here!" he laughed, kissing Lovino's nose.

The Italian blinked and shook his head, "So that's what the flowers were for?"

"Yup!" Antonio laughed.

Lovino just smiled and kissed him. They spent the next hour or so just talking; before Lovino put the flowers in a vase and they lied down to go to bed.

_"So? How was your Valentine's Day?" _Francis asked over the phone, driving to pick up the Spaniard he was speaking to.

Antonio had just woken up and was staring at himself in the mirror, his clothes messed up and his hair shooting off in all directions … more so than usual … and he grinned, "Well, it didn't go the exact way I'd planned, but …" he smiled, watching Lovino roll over in the bed, still asleep, "It went pretty damn well. It was wonderful. Best Valentine's Day ever." He chuckled.

* * *

_~Lady Pyrien_


End file.
